Can of Worms
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: When the Doctor and Jack O'Neill looked for a pond with no fish, they actually found each other. A continuation of Gone Fishing. Part of the Connections series. StargateDoctorWho crossover.


**Can of Worms**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** Well, I was asked nicely for a sequel. Of course I then posted "_Memories"_ which, honestly, wasn't my best work ever. So I decided to continue "_Gone Fishing_" a little. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I really owned Stargate _and_ Doctor Who would I really be writing _fanfiction_? Or a _disclaimer_ for the fanfiction?

----------------------------------------------------------------

**T**hey had been sitting there for hours. They weren't really doing anything. I, mean, what could you do? Fishing in a lake with no fish? Of course, they were doing _something_, sitting back and throwing their lines out and reeling them back in.

Jack O'Neill had (of course) been a little shocked at the fact that the odd, depressed man sitting next to him was an alien. He had also not been totally surprised. Whenever he wanted to go fishing an alien had to show up in the line _somewhere_. It didn't matter where really. One time he did actually get to go, and who did he bring? Teal'c and Daniel. It had taken him forever to get Daniel away from the pictures of some ancient alien ruins from his desk. He only got Daniel to agree after the third hour of following him around and asking. And Teal'c... Well, Teal'c had nothing better to do. But still, Teal'c was an alien. Jack sighed and cast out his line again.

The Doctor was actually enjoying a little R and R for once. It was an interesting change of pace after... _it_ happened. He was also extremely happy that Jack had not immediately assumed that he was some sort of alien threat and turned him in to the army. That would have been a little difficult to talk his way out of. Even for him. Especially when the know-it-all general who had been assigned to him asked the inevitable, _"How did you get here?"_ Imagining how that would go, he smirked. _"Well, you see that large, blue, Police Box from the 1950s? That's my ship."_ Oh yeah, he'd be registered as both an alien _and _insane.

As Jack was reeling his line back in it got caught on something. Figuring it was only a small rock, he pulled.

_Snap!_ "Damn!"

"What?" Asked the Doctor looking at the other man. He tried not to laugh.

Jack had immediately dropped the pole when the line broke and had, instinctively, grabbed for the other half. So, now he was holding on to the half that was currently hanging off the pier. This meant that he was too. He was hanging half off the pier, his face inches from the water.

The Doctor lowered his head from the pier to get a better look at the situation Jack was in. He then raised his head and started laughing. Hard.

Had he not been holding on to the fishing line, Jack would have hit him. Okay, maybe not. He was nicer then that. But, it still wasn't funny. "You know, you wouldn't be laughing if you were in my position."

"Yea, but I'm not in your position am I?"

He had a point there.

"Gee, thanks. I really feel your sympathy." Jack retorted sarcastically.

At that the Doctor stopped laughing and got up. "Alright. I'm coming." He walked over to the edge where Jack was and looked down. "Looks like your line got stuck in some weeds."

Jack followed the line he was holding with his eyes (as best as he could. It _was_ fishing line) and saw the weeds that the Doctor had talked about. They were about eight feet from him and about four feet from the edge of the lake. "Any chance you could get it?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Fine." He sighed. Then he smiled. "No, really, I'm not lazy." He then walked down the dock and jumped off and onto grass covered dry land. He then continued to walk to where the broken half of the line was.

Deciding to fill the empty air while the Doctor walked, Jack asked. "So, what kind of alien are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor replied, scrunching down to figure out what was the best way to retrieve the line.

Making a sound that sounded like a half-laugh, half-sigh, Jack said, "Time Lord. Daniel would love that."

The Doctor looked up. "Who's Daniel?"

"Daniel Jackson. He's the archeologist for the SGC."

"Ah." The Doctor stood up and looked around for another way to reach it. Not to far from him was a small pile of rocks that would eliminate his four foot reach to three. "I've met him."

Jack looked up, surprised. "Really? So, if I went back and told him that I saw an odd ball wearing a pinstripe suit and named the Doctor, he'd know who I'm talking about?"

Stopping at the pile of rocks the Doctor stood and looked at him. "First off, I am _not_ an odd ball. I'm just a bit different." He made a face. "Okay a lot different." At Jack's raised eyebrow he sighed. "Okay, I'm an odd ball." With that he sat down on his knees and started reaching out for the line.

"What about Daniel?" Asked Jack, hanging on to the line.

"What about him?"

Jack tried not to get annoyed. "Would he know who I was talking about?"

From the other side of the lake, the Doctor was still grabbing for the weeds. "Nah." He replied, voice strained. "He would just assume that it was some other doctor."

"Why?"

'_Almost there.'_ He thought. "I've changed a lot since then." He said simply. He leaned over more. "Almost... Got it!" He said grabbing the line.

When he grabbed it, Jack felt a sudden pull on his side. Refusing to be pulled into the water, he pulled. The part that the Doctor was holding on to was jerked and he fell head-first into the water.

_----------------------------_

For a second, Jack just stayed where he was. Totally shocked. First he looked at his end of the line, then at the weeds, back at his end of the line, then at the Doctor. That's when the laughter came. Loud and hard.

From the water the Doctor stopped laying face-first in the water and sat up. The water came up to his arms. He looked around him. A big grin broke out on his face when he realized what happened. Still grinning, he shook his hair like a dog in an attempt to get the water out.

He listened to Jack laughing while he was trying to say something. "Are you... are you... are you..." But Jack couldn't get the words out while he was laughing so hard.

The Doctor's smile broadened. "Are you what?"

Still laughing, Jack hauled the part of him that had been hanging off the pier onto the edge and asked, "Are you okay?" And he continued to laugh.

"Yep. Nothing broken. Oh, wait." The Doctor's grin dropped. "There goes my pride." He said and smiled lightly. He pulled his side of the line and grinned when he saw that the bobber was still attached. And something else. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked sitting up, the laughter over for now.

"Why is there a gummy worm attached to the end of your bobber?" Asked the Doctor, raising his prize up to his face and cocking his head.

With that Jack smiled, nearly matching the Doctor's. "It's part of the illusion."

"What illusion?"

Looking at his back pack, his fished out a can of gummy worms. "Well, I figure if you're fishing for imaginary fish you might as well use fake worms."

The Doctor stood up, the water lapping around his legs. "You can let go of the line now."

"I already did."

"Good." He said and walked back to the pier carrying the broken fishing line. He sat down and handed it to Jack.

Jack stared at it for a moment. A broken line was pretty useless. He took the other half of the line from the fishing pole and asked no one in particular, "Anyway of fixing this?"

The soaked man next to him sighed and put down his own fishing pole. He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked to be a metal tube with blue at the end. He put out a hand. "Line please?" Jack handed him the two halves of the line. The Doctor put them on the wood of the pier, setting them next to each other so they were touching. He then held down a button on the tube and some buzzing was heard. While it buzzed the Doctor said, "You know the whole gummy worms thing reminds me of the time I went to the Water City of Carnen. They have beautiful fishing there. The fish can change color! Anyway, I decide to use worms as bait. Turns out that the dominant species of that planet _were_ worms. Obviously, they weren't very happy."

"A planet where worms rule?" Jack said, chuckling.

The tube stopped buzzing. The Doctor looked up at Jack and added. "Well, they had arms... and eyes... and mouths. Oh, and very sharp teeth. Imagine getting bitten by a seven foot worm! Ouch!" He handed back the line.

Jack looked at it. It was fine. All back together. "What is that thing?" Inquired Jack, indicating the tube.

The Doctor held it up. "It's a sonic screwdriver."

"A sonic _what_?"

"Screwdriver."

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!"

Jack looked at him disbelievingly. "Who looks at a screwdriver and says, 'Ooooh, this could be a little more sonic?'"

At that the Doctor was silenced. He looked at Jack with a touch of sadness and said, "You sound a lot like a friend of mine." All of a sudden he smiled and went into his jacket and brought out a packet of something.

Jack looked at him with interest as he opened the packet and brought out a sort of candy. "What are you doing?"

Holding out the Jelly Baby, the Doctor said, "Well, if you can hook up your bobber with your candy, why can I hook my candy with mine?" He put the small candy onto the hook and cast it out. 

"What kind of candy was that?"

"Jelly Baby." He said, holding out the pack. "Want some?"

Jack held out a hand. "No thanks."

The pack looked a little wet from the Doctor's unfortunate crash landing into the lake. But, that still didn't stop him from grabbing one and popping it into his mouth.

They sat in silence for a while before the Doctor asked. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like MacGyver?"

**THE END**

**A/N:** Well, this fanfiction really doesn't have much to do with anything. It's just for fun. I like fun fanfics. Not to serious not to goofy. Keep in mind that I'm not a fisher so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. Anyways, please review.


End file.
